Pint size
by SHolmes4
Summary: Cas is now human and is tagging along for normal hunts when the boys face some witches...Now Cas will have a whole new thing to deal with!  pre-established Destiel Rating is for safety...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other stories or anything... I just had this idea and wanted to get it up! (Power is out so my chances are few until it comes back...)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Since the two boys had gotten together and Castiel became human, something Sam was still adjusting to, Cas had been helping the brothers on more of the mundane hunts.<p>

"We sure these are witches?" Dean checks.

"Yes," Sam huffs, "All the research points to a coven of some sort, I'm still not clear on all the details."

"Great, I freak'n love witches," he gripes.

"I though abhorred them?" Castiel asks, blankly.

"I do…I," Dean starts, then decides against explaining sarcasm, "Never mind," he rolls his eyes, "Let's just get in there and gank them." He tosses a shot gun to Castiel who catches it deftly.

Ever since turning human, he had been a bit whinny about not having powers; but a week at Bobby's at least made him more useful.

"Alright," Sam checks his gun and grabs the ancient book he had been researching from. "You and Cas round up the witches in the center of the room and I'll start the incantation."

It would have been a sound plan if that was how it went down, but when did anything ever go to plan. About midway through Sam's recitation, either one of the witches got loose or something backfired; it happened so fast that no one quite saw it coming. A surge of power or whatever lashed out straight at Dean, but was intercepted by Castiel's quick reflexes.

"Dean!" Cas shouts as he moved in the line of fire, knocking him to the ground.

Sam finished the spell and the coven vanished before their eyes, Dean was at Castiel's side checking him for injuries.

"Cas, are you ok?" Dean's brow creases in concern.

"I am fine," he rumbles, sitting up, "I just feel…a little off," he offers.

"What the hell was that?" Dean turns to Sam.

"No clue, but we better get out of here just to be save," Sam helps Dean start to get Cas to his feet.

"Easy does it, babe," Dean tells holding his elbow, gingerly.

All in all, Castiel appears fine, he's still holding his chest from where the he was hit and he's a bit tired; but that's usually how it goes after a hunt. Dean keeps a watchful eye on Cas as they drive back to the motel. Once they get back Sam goes to shower, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"How you feeling?" Dean questions, concern still evident.

"I believe I will live," Cas deadpans, "Only time will tell if there has been any damage." He sits on the bed.

"Um…Thanks by the way," he sits next to him awkwardly.

"You would have done the same," he shrugs.

They share a slow lingering kiss, usually after a hunt when the adrenalin was still coursing the pair would sneak off for a couple of hours; but this would have to do tonight. When Same gets out of the shower, Dean drags Cas into the bathroom to clean him up and make sure there's no damage.

The two of them strip down, kissing and touching as they go. Dean's relived to find no marks on Castiel's pale olive skin, save for a slight flush. They hop into the shower relishing the warmth and slowly jerk each other off, using as much hot water as they can. Afterwards they clean up quickly, the exhaustion settling over them as the tension is relieved from their muscles. Clothed in their usual night wear of tee shirts and boxers, they crawl into bed.

"Good night Sammy," Dean calls as he turns out the light, Castiel settling in against him.

"Night," Sam mutters from the other bed.

The shit hits the fan in the morning. Dean shifts in his sleep in the early hours of warm sunlight, to find the form he curled around is a lot smaller than normal. His hand taking up most of the rising and falling chest that sleeps beside him.

"Cas?" Dean starts, hoping it's all a dream or his mind playing tricks on him.

The figure shifts at his words, Dean peaking his tired eyes open to see familiar blue one starring back at him; but they seem bigger and set in a smaller face.

"Dean," The groggy voice questions ten times higher then it's normal pitch.

Dean blinks for a second before bolting off the bed, the little kid tilting his head and blinking tiredly at him.

"Sam," he calls, starring at Castiel, "Sammy, get your freakish ass up, we have a situation here."

Sam awakens quickly, weapon at the ready as he takes in the sight before him, "What the…Cas?" he asks, blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of sleep.

"What is going on?" Castiel questions looking from brother to brother before his gaze falls expectantly on Dean.

"Um…" Dean starts, "Cas you're like an eight year old," he blurts, tactlessly.

"Dean," Sam chides.

"What?" he snaps, "He was gamma figure it out eventually."

Castiel studies his little hands, the shirt he wore to bed hanging off his small shoulders. His cobalt eyes go wide as he stumbles off the bed, almost tripping over the shirt as he locks himself in the bathroom.

"See what you did," Sam glares at his brother, striding to the bathroom door.

"What I did?" he starts, taken aback, "It was those skevy witches!"

"Cas," Sam raps on the door, "It'll be ok man, we'll figure this out."

There's a sniffle from the other side as the door clicks unlocked and adorably stricken child version of Cas studies his feet. "I can't reach the mirror," he sniffles, solemnly blinking up at them with puppy dog eyes.

Dean drops down to his knees enveloping the kid in his arms, "It's going to be ok, Cas," he comforts him, kissing his hair before sharing a look with Sam.

"I'm gunna go call Bobby," Sam nods throwing on some clothes and heading out side.

After a beat, Dean hoists Cas up so he can see into the mirror. Castiel studies his reflection intently, Dean trying not to freak out about just how weird and creepy the whole thing was. Sam comes back a while later with a bag of clothing in hand.

"I picked up some stuff," Sam explains.

"Great," Dean nods from where he and Cas where perched watching TV.

"What did Bobby say?" Cas's bright eyes implore.

"He said he'd see what he could dig up and that we should go back to the house, there might be a spell book there."

"Then what?" Dean questioned, "We supposed to just sit tight?"

"No, if we find the book, we'll head to Bobby's since he has all the spell stuff."

"Till then we're watching Sesame Street while babysitting," he huffs.

"I am not a baby, Dean," Cas looks at him, "Despite my current physical form."

Sam smirks a bit, "Relax, man, Cas is right," he shrugs, "It's not like he's mentally six years old."

"Ya well that's what weird's me out," he huffs.

"Why don't you help him get dressed and we'll go get food and hash things out?" Sam instructs.

"Fine, come on Cas," Dean grabs the bag heading to the bathroom with Castiel close on his heels.

The clothing Sam procured fits fairly well, but it's similar to the way the brothers dress and it just adds to the list of creepy.

"Alright Cas, let's go."

"I do not like this," Castiel pouts.

"Me neither," he sighs as the exit the bathroom.

"Good they fit," Sam smiles.

"Whatever, let's go," Dean grabs Cas's little hand and practically drags him from the room and across the street to the diner.

"Dude, slow down," Sam calls after him.

"I don't like this Sammy," he admits.

"Like I do?"

"I feel like a damn pedophile," Dean glares at him.

Sam smirks looking from his brother to Castiel and chuckling, "You kinda are."

"Thanks for that," he glares, pulling Cas up the stairs and into the restaurant.

"What's a pedophile?" Cas asks.

"I'll tell you later," Dean grits out, not wanting to have that conversation in front of civilians.

"Just because I look like a child doesn't mean you should treat me thusly!" He stomps his little foot petulantly.

It was almost comical to hear such a small child talk like a grown up man, angel.

"And who do we have here?" A hostess bends down in front of Castiel.

He just glares at her causing her to chuckle as she stands back up, "He's a bit surely, isn't he?" She smiles.

"You have no idea," Dean smirks as she leads them to a booth.

Castiel looks on in confusion as the paper children's menu and crayons are place in front of him.

"Don't you want to color?" Sam smirks.

"No," Cas snaps, chucking a crayon at Sam's giant head, Dean laughing at the hostility.

"Control your angel!" Sam bitch faces.

"No can do, Sammy," Dean laughs.

"What you wanta eat, babe?" Dean starts before realizing that might not be the best endearment given the circumstances, "…Cas."

"I'm not hungry," he squeaks.

"We'll you gotta eat."

"Hey there cutie!" The waitress greets with a smile, "I'm Christy, what can I get ya'll to drink?"

"Coffee," Cas orders, tilting his head as the waitress just laughs.

"He's adorable! How old is he?"

Sam and Dean answer in unison, Sam saying 6 while Dean says 8; they share a look and then do it again with the ages reversed. The waitress looks a little uneasy at the exchange.

"He's adopted," Sam whispers to the waitress, "No one knows for sure," he adds sadly, which seems to placate the women.

"He'll have orange juice," Dean orders for Cas receiving a death glare, "I'll have a coffee."

"Me too," Sam smiles.

"I do not want orange juice," Castiel complains.

"Too bad, that's what you're getting," Dean snaps at him. "Now tell me what you want off this menu," he points at the kids paper for punctuation.

The stare at each other haughtily for a beat or two before Cas turns to look over his options. Much to Sam's chagrin, Dean lets Cas get the Mickey mouse chocolate chip pancakes. While waiting Cas slips from the booth and starts to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, little guy?" Dean asks.

"Bathroom," Castiel states, turning on his heel and stomping away.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sam brow creases.

"I'm sure he can handle it, Sammy," Dean sips from his coffee mug.

A couple minutes later, a man is marching an irate Cas over to their booth, "This guy belong to you?" he asks them.

"Yea, he's mine," Dean narrows his eyes, pulling Castiel into the booth protectively.

"Might wanta keep an eye on him, I found him climbing on the sink cuz he couldn't reach the paper towels."

"Sorry, he always insists he's big enough," he smirks.

"I am big enough!" Cas practically shouts, "normally."

"He's a mouth little guy ain't he?"

"Yea… uh thanks," Dean nods putting an arm around Cas's shoulders and keeping it there till the guy walked off.

"He was not a bad man, Dean," Castiel informs him, grimacing as he takes a sip of orange juice.

When the food finally arrives, Sam and Dean talk briefly about the plan for the night. Neither man including Castiel in the conversation, it's like since he was little they forgot he still understood everything. Cas picked at his too happy looking breakfast, he wasn't kidding when he said he had no appetite.

Since the brothers where occupied with their food and hushed conversation, he took the opportunity to try and discreetly pull the Dean's mug of coffee towards him. It was a lot harder than normal given his current state and he almost had it when the waitress decided to stop by and startled him. Cas knocked the entire glass of orange juice over, the liquid spilling all over Dean.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean snaps trying to prevent the juice from further soiling his jeans.

"I am so sorry," Christy fussed, helping mop up the spill with a rag.

"Can we just get the check please?" Sam asks her politely.

"Sure thing, sweety," she pulls it out and places it on the table, "Just pay up front."

"I told you no coffee, what's the matter with you?" Dean snaps at him as Castiel stares down at the table.

"Calm down Dean," Sam warns him.

"Calm down," Dean glares at Sammy, "I got OJ all over me! You said yourself he's only physically a kid!" He drops his voice for the last part.

"I apologize," Cas sniffs, slipping from the booth and fleeing the restaurant.

Sam shoots his brother a look before following after Castiel, leaving Dean to pay the check.

Dean gets the rest of Cas's food boxed up and grudgingly pays, tipping the waitress well as an apology. When he gets back to the motel room, Sam is beside himself. Cas's little form is sprawled out on the bed sobbing into the pillow.

"Apparently, his emotions ARE that of a kid," Sam whispers to Dean before grabbing his coat. "Fix this," he orders striding out of the room.

"Hey Cas," Dean starts cautiously, placing his stuff down on the little table and heading towards the bed.

"Go away!" he hiccups still crying.

Dean sighs, sitting on the bed next to Castiel. "I'm sorry… It's just awkward seeing you like this… It's a lot to get used to."

Cas sits up glaring at him, his young face red and streaked with tears, "A lot to get used to!" He snaps, "I'm still getting used to being human and now I have to do if from an adolescent size and all the feelings that go along with that!" He wheezes as fresh tears roll out.

"Cas, you need to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate," he rubs his back soothingly, "I'm sorry for being a jerk at the diner."

Castiel nods solemnly still crying and sniffling, "Sam explained to me what a pedophile is… So I suppose I understand."

"Let's not dwell on that."

"Very well, but it is only the civilians who don't understand our relationship," he clarifies.

Dean hugs him, "Doesn't change the fact that you look and sound like a mousekateer," he smirks.

"What if we can't fix this?" he shakes, crying more.

"We will Cas," he tells him with determination, "No matter what… we will fix this."

Castiel just nods against his chest as Dean continues to process everything. Sam was right, while Cas is still mentally normal age his body and emotionally capacity are that of a 7 year old, he decides to go with the difference of his and Sam's guess.

"Fucking witches," Dean breathes.

"Indeed," Cas agrees.

Once Castiel is somewhat calmed down, he called Sam to tell him he could come back. Sam had apparently took it upon himself to go back to the scene of the crime and look for the spell book. Dean couldn't be too mad at the guy for going alone, since the sooner they found some information the better.

Dean got off the phone to find Cas eating the left over pancakes and watching TV, his inquisitive blue eyes watching each commercial like they held the secret of life. After he eats a bit, Castiel falls asleep curled up next to Dean. There certainly was no denying that Jimmy's vessel was an adorable kid, though the body really belonged to Cas now that Jimmy was long gone.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ends up dozing for a bit as well until Sam finally burst back into the room, startling Castiel awake.

"I got it," Sam smiles triumphantly holding up a large old volume.

"Awesome, Sammy," Dean sits up, "Next time don't go alone though," he chides him.

"How do we fix this?" Cas's little voice chirps.

"That's kind of the down side," Sam hedges, "I.. um… I can't open it."

"What do you mean?" Dean snatches the book trying to open it up to no avail. "Damn it."

"See," he snatches the book back and sits on his own bed.

Dean pulls out his phone and dials Bobby's number; they had to get to the bottom of this now. Castiel slides off of the one bed and pulls the book away from Sam and climbs back onto the mattress, lying on his stomach with his legs in the air as he studies the cover.

"Hey Bobby, have you found anything?" Dean paces.

"Not yet, give me a few hours ya' idjit," he gripes.

"We got the spell book, but it won't open… you ever have something like that?"

"Hmm…" Bobby hums, flipping through some pages, "Not sure, best get yer asses out here though," he tells him.

"Alright, we'll hit the road in a bit," Dean nods.

"We'll sort this out," he assures him, "Not like witches are the worst we've gone up against," he chuckles.

"True… thanks, man, see ya in like a day." Dean hangs up the phone turning to find both Sam and Cas's eyes on him, "Pack up, we're heading out," he orders.

"I'm parched," Cas chimes as they head to the Impala with their duffels.

"We'll stop for food and stuff on the way," Dean tells him opening up the back door for Cas to get in.

"I would like to sit up front," Castiel looks up at him expectantly.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting pulled over for not having the proper kiddy contraption for midgets," he motions, "Now get in and buckle up."

"I dislike you," he narrows his eyes, climbing into the back seat.

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean rolls his eyes as he closes the door and slips behind the wheel.

"If we don't fix this you won't be having sex for at least ten years," Cas's little voice states blankly.

Dean would have done a spit take if he had been drinking anything as he turns to look at the little kid in the back seat, Sam just laughing.

"What?"

"That's something you don't know," Cas shrugs smiling a little.

"No talking like that, until you get back to normal," Dean snaps, "You're going to give me nightmares." He starts the engine turning up the music to drown out any conversation as they speed off towards Bobby's.

After a while, Cas's little feet start kicking repeatedly at the back of Dean's chair.

"Stop that," he snaps at him, "You're going to ruin the upholstery."

"I am parched!" Castiel punctuates with another kick. "And hungry!"

"Fine, damn it!" Dean shouts, "You're worse than Sammy."

"Hey," Sam huffs.

"If I get you two some happy meals can we please have some freaking peace?"

"Very well," Castiel agrees.

The pull into the fast food place, heading in to eat because there was no way he was going to risk little kid Cas with food in his baby. Apparently it's the lunch time rush because the place is crawling with moms and kids running around the play area.

Dean leaves Sam to order as he takes Castiel off to find a seat, which the only one available in the place is right next to the play structure. At least they won't look like creepers since Cas is for all extensive purposes a child. Sam comes back, placing the happy meal in front of Cas who eyes it suspiciously as he peaks into the box. He pulls out the juice box first, Dean snatching it away to open it so Castiel doesn't spill it everywhere.

"This meal does not make me happy," Cas informs them.

"It's just what they're called," Sam tells him.

"Well they are lying."

"You know you too should be glad that kids aren't in the future," Sam chuckles.

"Right," Dean agrees, "This one here," he shakes his head at Cas.

Half way through the meal a little girl comes up to their table, "Can you come play?"

Castiel looks at her with a head tilt, causing the little girl to giggle, "No, I cannot," he tells her flatly turning away as her face falls.

"Oh, ok…" She walks off.

"You didn't have to be mean, Cas," Dean chides him, "She thinks you're the same age."

"I only answered her question, honestly."

Sam saunters off to throw away their trash, Dean taking Cas's hand to head for a pit stop before hitting the road.

"Excuse me?" A lady asks him.

"Yeah?" Dean replies, wondering why the soccer mom is bothering him.

"I believe your little boy was rude to my daughter."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because parents these days where freaking crazy. "Oh?"

"Yes," she offers a fake smile, "She asked him to play and…"

Dean cuts her off, "Lady, your daughter asked if he could come and play and he said he couldn't," he shrugs, a weird parental instinct starting to kick in, "I'm sorry he can be a bit blunt, but he wasn't allowed to go play yet because he hadn't finished eating."

"Well you should really teach him how to be more polite."

"Yea well you should teach your daughter to deal with rejection because by the looks of things that's going to happening a lot," He snaps before pulls Cas along and heading back out to the car. "Damn soccer moms!"

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please and thank YOU!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all! (This fun to write goofy stuff when the other thing is so dark... it's a nice balance)

ENJOY

* * *

><p>"There you guys are," Sam breathes stepping into the car before Dean drives off, "What happened in there?"<p>

"Dean was being an over protective parent," Castiel deadpans.

"Shut up, parents these days are crazy!" Dean snaps.

"Case in point," Sam smirks.

Castiel giggles a little in the back, much to the surprise of the brothers.

"Well then."

"Don't do that again, Cas," Dean glares at him in the rearview.

"What?" He glares back.

"That was definitely a giggle, man," Sam informs him.

"I see…" Castiel looks out the window, "Now I cannot find things humorous, any other rules humans have for children?" he asks bluntly, which would sound intimidating with his post pubescent voice. "Please don't spare me, I'm sure I can handle them." Cas glares at Dean from the backseat, kicking the seat again.

"No kicking," Dean snaps, earning another swift kick to the seat.

"No kicking, no laughing, no talking, no anything!" Castiel pouts, crossing his little arms, "I hate being little."

"You where never this bitchy when you where big," he gripes causing Sam to glare at Dean, who just tightens his grip on the wheel and speeds down the road.

"Am I allowed to urinate?" Castiel asks as they get nearer to their destination.

"Didn't you just go?" Dean gripes.

"Dean, he's got a little kid bladder and is still getting used to having such…things," Sam offers.

"Whatever… Yes," we'll stop at a gas station," Dean pulls off as soon as he sees the sign for one.

Cas hops out as soon as they get there, Dean close on his heels because there's no telling what could turn up out on the road. That would be the last thing he'd need, for some creeper to come along and snatch Cas; humans, man. Dean leans against the wall next to the bathroom as Cas does his thing, once he's finished they head back inside to return the key.

Dean hands it back to the man and pays for the gas that Sam pumped while they were gone, the whole time Castiel's sharp blue eyes scan around intently.

"Dean," Cas states, tugging on his sleeve.

"Just a second," Dean tells him as he returns his bills to his wallet.

"Dean," he tries again to no avail, "Christo," he says stoically.

The man behind the counter flinching as well as the ones coming up behind them, Dean notices instantly and switches into full on attack mode.

"We heard your angel was human, but the little ones are so much easier to kill," the attendant smirks, his black eyes gleaming.

"Cas run," he orders.

Castiel heeds him instantly, running at full force past to the two truck driver types and out the door towards the car.

"Demons!" He shouts.

Sam grabs the knife and runs toward the store, "Stay in the car."

Cas has no clue what's going on inside the store, but he grabs the sawed off shot gun and points it at the door just in case anyone comes after him. He hears a few shots ring out and then Dean's form crashing through the large window at the front; the demon jumping out after him. Without a thought Cas aims and hits the target, his small frame unprepared for the kick back that lands him on his ass.

Luckily, his shot hit the target and not Dean, who looked over at him from his spot on the ground. "Thanks," he coughs getting quickly back on his feet.

Sam comes back out, cleaning the knives blade, "They're gone."

"Perfect, are they gone gone or will we have the whole demon army on our tail looking for baby angel?"

"They're gone gone, but there's no telling what they know."

"Great," Dean gripes, helping Castiel to his feet as he sits there stunned, "You all right there little man?" He asks.

"That was unexpected," Cas rubs his tiny shoulder.

"You'll have a hell of a bruise later," he informs him.

"At least you hit the target," Sam offers.

"I still have my training," Castiel states regally.

"Let's blow before the cops show up," Dean reminds them as they all pile back in the car.

"I'll call Bobby, let him know," Sam states as they peal away.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THANK YOU ALL for the lovely reviews etc!keep it up!

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive to Bobby's place is thankfully uneventful. Castiel ends up passing out in the back and a nice quiet settles over the car as the miles fly past them on the open road. The three of them arrive just after 4 and Cas doesn't even wake up, Dean sighing in mild frustration as he undoes the kids seatbelt and hoists him out of the car.<p>

"Took you idjit's long enough," Bobby greets them from the porch.

"Ya well small stuff here, is need," Dean tells him quietly, not wanting Cas to wake up just yet.

"Isn't that precious," Bobby, rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"It's still Cas just miniature," Sam says.

"Don't just stand there get inside," he orders, ushering the younger men inside.

Castiel had apparently death gripped onto Dean's shirts, making it impossible to deposit the child man onto the sofa. Dean opting to just sit down with Cas on top of him as the men figured out the spell book.

"Where do we start?" Dean wonders aloud.

"We gotta open the book first," Sam reminds him, sitting in the chair in front of Bobby's desk.

"Right…"

"Where are we with that?" Sam looks at Bobby, as he takes the spell book out of his bag.

"There's good news and bad news…" the older man starts.

"Isn't there always," Dean gripes, unconsciously rubbing Cas's back.

"Ain't that the truth," Bobby sighs, walking around his desk. "I may have a way to open it, but once it's open… that's where it gets tricky."

"How so?" Sam questions intently.

"Some books are magically protected," he begins, looking from brother to brother, "There's no way to tell if it's the case, as far as I found… But it wipes the pages."

"So if we open a protected spell book there's a chance that all the pages will be blank," Sam clarifies.

"Great," Dean states sarcastically, "Let's find the spell or whatever that can tell us for sure, if it exists."

"We could just gamble on it," Sam hedges.

"What?" Dean looks at him, leaning forward and protectively holding onto the sleeping ex angel.

"Hear me out," he placates his brother, "Yes there's the chance it'll be blank, but there's also the chance that it might not be," he shrugs.

"I'm not gambling with Cas's well being," Dean tells him dangerously.

"Calm down girls," Bobby interjects, "That'll be last resort," he offers, Dean mumbling as he sits back against the sofa.

"Fine," Sam nods.

"Alright, let's start looking, then," Bobby grabs some ancient texts to hand to the boys.

"You know…" Sam begins, his sharp mind working, "We could maybe find any spell that could fix Cas, it doesn't necessarily have to be from the witches book."

"It's usually safer not to mix the magic," Bobby starts, "but if you find something don't pass it up, it might be worth a shot."

Dean doesn't like this one bit, why couldn't it be simple he wondered to himself as he started scanning some smelly volume. Well into the first book Cas starts to stir against him, Dean looking down to see the familiar blue eyes blinking up at him.

"We arrived," Castiel starts, groggily, Bobby staring across the room at hearing the child voice.

"Yep," Dean nods, going back to the book.

"You could have woke me," he narrows his eyes.

"I prefer when you're unconscious," Dean states haughtily, earning a disgusted look from his brother. "And I'm the perverted one," he quirks an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam just shakes his head as he turns a page.

"What are we doing?" Cas's little voice pips up as he climbs awkwardly off of Dean.

"We need a spell to open that damn book," Bobby tells him.

"Or one that'll just turn you back," Sam adds.

"I see," he nods, taking one of the large texts from the Dean's pile and starts to pour through it.

They plow through the pages for hours, Dean's eyes starting to burn from the tiny print and Cas is starting to get restless.

"This is tedious," Castiel pouts.

"Yea, I need a break," Dean agrees, standing up and stretching.

Cas watches him intently, looking surprised when his stomach growls.

Bobby, looks up at the little man with humor in his eyes, "Why don't you two go pick up some grub… and beer," he adds, "Last time ya boys where here ya drunk me dry."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dean smirks, "Let's go Cas."

Castiel jogs to catch up with Dean who's all ready out the door. "Is this wise?" he asks the taller man.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Dean asks as they head to the Impala.

"The demons," he reminds.

"Don't sweat it, Cas," He tells him, ruffling the little kids dark locks.

"This doesn't bode well," he states stoically, looking out over the junk yard as Dean just rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the feed back and faves etc!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"What ya wanta eat, Cas?" Dean asks as they drive down the main strip of town after stopping to pick up the beer.<p>

"I do not care," he replies glumly.

"All right, sad sack… we're getting you pie." He turns into the diner parking lot.

As per usual, the waitress behind the counter fusses over Castiel who just sits there quietly the entire time. Dean places there order to go, getting Sammy a chopped salad, himself a burger, Cas mac and cheese and Bobby the senior special. The last one seems like a joke, but Dean knows Bobby will love the gravy covered chunk of meatloaf with all the sides. He also orders him and Cas a slice of pie to share while they wait; since he's in such a glum mood Dean can't help but want to cheer him up.

"There you boys go," the waitress smiles as she places the large whipped cream covered pie slice in front of them.

"Thanks," Dean smiles.

Cas just stares blankly at the dessert, absently swiveling the stool he's perched on back and forth.

"Come on, it's good," he encourages the little man around a bite of the pie.

"I have had pie before, Dean."

"Yeah, but not this pie," he smiles holding the fork with a morsel on it in front of Castiel.

He eyes it suspiciously before parting his lips and taking a bite, Dean watching expectantly for some kind of reaction.

"It is pleasant," Cas offers after swallowing.

"That's right," Dean smirks, "It's impossible to be unhappy while eating pie."

"I doubt…" the dark haired boy started.

Dean cutting him off, "Shut up and eat the damn pie," he orders. "Jeez you try to cheer a kid up," he huffs under his breath.

Castiel takes a few more bites of the pie, leaving the rest for Dean, "I apologize, the pie is good thank you," he blinks up at the seemingly older man.

"Anytime," he ruffles Cas's hair affectionately.

"You are so good with him," the waitress smiles as she bags their order, "He yours?"

"More or less," Dean smirks, idly wondering what she'd think if she knew the truth of the situation.

"Well here you boys go," She places the large paper bag before them, Dean pulling out a couple bills to pay her.

"Have a good night," he calls, taking Cas's hand as the kid hops off the stool and grabbing the food with his free hand.

They pile back into the Impala, Dean placing the food bag next to Cas with the express order not to let it fall over. Driving back to Bobby's place is an uneventful ride, the two sitting in comfortable silence. Dean casting the occasional glance at the small form in his rearview mirror as Castiel sagely stares out the window.

The so called peace is broken however, when they get back. Dean leads Cas to the front of the house with his gun at the ready. They had heard gun shots as they crossed the property line, so it was better safe than sorry. Cautiously he creeps into the house rounding the corner as the three men come face to face with gun barrels.

"Jesus Dean," Sam huffs lowering his weapon.

"Ya damn idjit," Bobby gripes lowering his own shot gun, "Don't ya answer your phone?"

"I must have left it in the car," Dean states looking around at the couple fallen bodies, "What the hell happened?"

"It was demons," Cas states, coming out from behind Dean.

"Yea," Sam nods, "They showed up shortly after you left."

"Let me guess, looking for baby ex angel?" Dean shakes his head.

"I warned you, Dean," Castiel informed him, his eyes narrowed.

"I'd say it's best if ya stay in the panic room, just to be on the safe side." Bobby tells them.

"For the best," Dean gripes, taking the bag of food from Cas's little grasp and heading down to the basement.

They all eat in silence in the panic room, everyone enjoying their respective meals.

"What took so long at the diner?" Sam asked around a bite of rabbit food.

"We had pie," Cas states as he tries to balance his take out container and juice glass.

"Pie, Dean really?" he looks at his brother.

"What, I was just trying to cheer him up," Dean replies defensivly.

"Pie and mac and cheese is not the healthiest meal to be feeding Cas."

"It's what he wanted dude," he tells him, "I'm not going to force him to eat rabbit food unless he wants it."

Castiel rolls his eyes, kicking Dean with his little leg to shut him up.

"Hey," Dean rounds on him.

"Thank you for your concern Sam," Cas states glaring daggers at Dean in a way that would normally have been very intimidating.

"He's adorable," Bobby smirked, humorously.

"Shut up, Bobby," Dean mumbles as he finishes his food.

Later on, Sam and Bobby leave Dean and Cas in the panic room with various volumes to research through while they continue up stairs. He was sitting on the cot with his back against the wall and Cas curled up leaning against his side. This kept getting better and better, Dean thought. First Cas is turned miniature and we can't open the spell book and now demons, they better fix this soon.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for your patience with this I've been out o town and am trying to get back to everything here... Thank you, as well, for the reviews and faves etc... keep it up! -heart-

* * *

><p>Dean awoke the next morning on the metal cot, curled protectively around the small form of Castiel. He watched each rise and fall of the child's breathing before checking the time. It was just after 5 am; he mentally cursed himself for stirring so early, knowing full well he won't be able to fall back asleep now. The problems of his waking hours flooding back as he watched little Cas sleep.<p>

The watching was short lived as Castiel began to stir, Dean wasn't sure if it was because he shifted or Cas's weird six sense when it came to him. Large blue eyes blinked into consciousness, instantly falling upon Dean.

"What time is it," the child like voice asked him.

"A bit after 5… go back to sleep," Dean tells him softly, pushing the hair off his forehead.

"Mhhm…" Cas mumbles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, "What's the matter?" he questions knowingly.

"Nothing," he lies, "Go back to sleep."

Castiel blinks at him with a warning look, "Dean."

"There's no reason to be up, yet," he tries in vain.

"Well I'm awake now and that's not changing," Cas looks at him.

Dean sighs looking up at the sigils above them, "There's just a lot on my mind," he admits.

Castiel shifts, his little hands taking hold of Dean's face as they look at one another, "I have faith in you," he states gravely placing comforting a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean smirks sadly, wrapping his arms around the child in a hug and praying that's enough to fix this.

They stay like that for a while, neither falling back to sleep as they lay there; until Dean starts to get hungry.

"You hungry?" he asks Cas softly.

Castiel blinks up at him and just shrugs noncommittally, "I don't want to be in here by myself," he admits.

Dean nods, the thought never occurring to him as he realizes he doesn't want to let the kid out of his sight either. "I guess we'll just have to wait till the others remember we're down here," he jokes.

After a while, Castiel's breathing evens out and Dean peeks down to see that he had fallen asleep again. He rubs his back, the whole situation flooding him with memories of taking care of Sammy. That's when the self blame started to kick in, if Dean was paying better attention he would have just ducked and Cas wouldn't have dived in front of him. That was stupid too, he thought, even though he knew he'd do the self if it had been reversed.

Dean checked his watch see that it was almost eight, smiling a little when he started to hear movement from up above. He heard footfalls on the basement steps, sitting up slightly as to not disrupt Castiel as his brothers gigantic form filled the door way.

"Hey," Sam greets quietly.

"Morning," Dean rumbles.

"You want help with breakfast?" he questions.

Dean checks on Cas, figuring he'll be safe for the short time it takes to make breakfast and deftly slides the sleeping child off of him. He strokes his dark hair as Cas snuggles more into the pillow, Sam watching sadly from the door way. The older Winchester nodding as they head out of the panic room and up the stars.

"How's he holdin' up?" Bobby asks as he fries up some bacon, Dean sipping his coffee.

"Fine," Dean nods, "He's got more faith in us then I would," he admits.

"Well he was an angel," Sam states, "Kind of their M.O."

"Yep," Bobby agrees, finishing up the eggs as the toast pops from the toaster.

The idle chatter of the morning is broken my a frantic cry from the basement, "DEAN!" Cas's little voice calls repeatedly.

With out a word, Dean is out of his chair and bolting down the stairs with his weapon drawn and Sam close on his heels. When he gets down to the panic room he finds a tearful Cas sitting bolt upright on the cot. Dean glances around seeing nothing is wrong as he kneels next to Cas and puts down his weapon.

"You weren't here," Cas sniffs, throwing his arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, babe," He soothes him, sharing a look with Sam over his little shoulder, "I was just up stairs."

"Don't do that, again," the little voice warns, pulling away, "At least till I'm big again."

"I won't," Dean promises whipping the tears off his little cheeks.

"I'll go get the food," Sam states awkwardly, backing out of the room.

"I suppose I over reacted," Cas sniffs sadly.

"I shouldn't have been gone so long," Dean assures him.

"I hate being in here," he informs him, "I feel like I can't breathe."

"You can go outside once we fix this…you know it's not safe right now."

Cas nods dejectedly, Dean hating that Cas can't even go outside right now; which was one of his favorite things, especially when something was bothering him.

"Are you worried about something?"

"It's just a feeling," Castiel admits quietly, "Probably just a human thing," his blue eyes narrow.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this has been ages! My muse is of weak constitution at present, but after some mild sparing I'm hoping for some improvement... Thanks for being patient...

* * *

><p>That night, shit hit the fan once again. For losing the angel mojo, Cas's feeling where still pretty dead on and it was freak'n weird. It was unknown to the hunters why kill an ex angel had become top priority for the hoard of demons that crashed upon Bobby's house like waves on rocks. Sam and Bobby shot off rounds from above them, Dean itching to join the fray. It was impossible however with Cas's little hands clinging tightly to his shirt.<p>

It was silent for a beat, Dean looking above as if he could discern what was happening. As soon as the sound of foot falls hit the basement stairs, Dean took action. He picked up his shot gun and placed Castiel into the metal storage locker in the room. He motioned for him to be quiet as he closed the door and stepped back to the center of the room. The large iron door swinging effortlessly open and revealing a sharply dressed gentleman in his early 40's with a wicked grin upon his features.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted flippantly, "I hear you have something I require."

Dean responded by pulling the trigger on his sawed off shot gun, hitting the man square in the chest.

The man only smirked, the gun fire having no effect, "Dean, Dean, Dean," he tsked, "I would have thought you'd be able to recognize angel's by now," he shook his head, "I suppose I gave you far too much credit."

"Fuck off," Dean spat at him.

"Eloquent as ever," he smirked, "I have my orders, now where is my dear 'little' brother," he jests.

"You have no right to be here."

"Humans," he looked at Dean dangerously, getting more in the hunters face and grabbing Dean by his neck, "You are all so arrogant, I could kill you without batting an eye."

"Ya," Dean scoffs struggling for breath, "If those where your orders," he adds cockily.

"I will ask you once more, where is my brother?"

Before Dean can say anything, the door of the cabinet swings open revealing the child size Cas. "I am right, here," he states authoritatively, "Now let him go."

"As you are no longer an angel or adult size, I do believe your threats are empty, dear brother."

"I suppose you are correct," Cas concedes, "But I am, by no means, stupid." He pushes the metal door he was behind open all the way revealing a bloody arm and the banishing sigil painted on the door.

"You wouldn't…." The angel starts as Cas presses his small hand to the painting, Dean falling to the ground as the being is dispelled in a flash of light.

Dean catches his breath for a beat, righting himself then moving to make sure Castiel was ok. As soon as he crosses the room to the boy, he notices just how pale he was. It was clear that Cas didn't take into account the importance of blood to body size ratio. Dean kneels in front of him, "Cas, what the…" he removes his over shirt to press into the small arm.

"Oh," Castiel exhales before he loses consciousness in Dean's arms.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after Cas passes out, Sam and Bobby make their way to the panic room; their arms laden with a plethora of volumes for research.

"What happened, boy?" Bobby asks, taking in the sight of Dean staunching the blood from Cas's arm.

"I dunno what you guys where dealing with upstairs, but we had a visit from a friendly neighborhood angel," Dean tells them sarcastically. "Sammy can you patch him up?" he pleads, unsure if he could take care of it himself at the moment.

"Uh, yeah," Sam nods, placing the books down on the cot before grabbing the first aid kit and taking Dean's spot beside Castiel's small frame.

"Let me get this straight," Bobby begins, "You saying angel's where involved here?"

Dean nods, standing with his arms folded across his chest as he shows Bobby the sigil Cas drew.

"This ain't makin' a lick of sense," Bobby scrubs the back of his neck, "Is it possible that an angel would be in cahoots with the demons?"

"It wouldn't be too unheard of," Sam interjected as he stitched Cas's arm.

"Either way, we're staying in here for a while… until we need supplies that is," Bobby tells them.

"Speaking of which," Sam poured alcohol over the stitches before bandaging the arm. "Can one of you go grabs some juice he's lost a lot of blood," he states.

Dean freezes, starring at the pale little Cas fearing the worse and that it was just another thing that was his fault; even though it was irrational. Sam and Bobby shared a look while Dean remained motionless.

"I'll go," Bobby nods gruffly, grabbing his gun, "I'd suggest you get some angel proofing done," he orders heading out of the room.

Sam rises off the floor, his lanky form stretching to his full height as he passes by Dean, "He'll be ok, Dean," he offers, patting his brother on the shoulder as he sets about adding marks to the room.

Dean just nods solemnly staying immobile for a beat, then grabs one of the old texts and sits on the floor next to the cot that Castiel's laying upon. Bobby returns with a glass of O.J, placing it next to Dean and joins in on the research. Sammy still moving from wall to wall with the chalk, the light scratching the only noise filling the room.

The men are at it for what seems like hours, still trying to dig up any type of information on how to fix the situation and what could possibly be going on here with the angels and demons. Dean keeps casting furtive glances at the sleeping 'child', realizing that he's only a page or two in from where he first began. Once again, he was getting tired of this; he knew the importance of finding the answers to change Cas back, but he wish it wasn't so tedious a task. He was rubbing his eyes when he felt a small hand through his hair causing him to jump right as Cas sat up.

"Cas?" Dean looked at the kid with worry in his green eyes.

Castiel wavered, having bolted up to quickly for his current state, "Dean," he coughed.

"I'm here," he informed him, sitting behind him with the glass of juice so Cas could lean back. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Small hands quietly took the cup, sipping the acid juice slowly as Dean watched on. He was still pale, but that'd hopefully clear up in a day. "That's never happened before," he states, idly looking into the mostly full cup.

"Yea, well when you're smaller you've got less blood," Dean informed him, "I know it's knew and all, but make sure you don't forget that little fact, alright?" he adds, harsher then he meant to.

Cas doesn't say anything, just looks down at his bandaged arm solemnly.

"Alright?" He asks again gruffly.

"My apologies," he murmurs softly moving to lean against the wall instead.

"Dean," Sam gives him a warning look.

"What?" He turns on his brother, "He needs to know these things to save his life."

"I get that, but…"

"But what, Sammy?" Dean glares, "He's still a grown… man angel, thing, he needs to be more aware of his actions."

"You don't have to be a jerk about it," Sam stands motioning with his arms.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk," Dean snaps getting into his brothers face, "But he's gotta learn and codling him isn't going to do anything!"

"You know what you don't sound like a jerk," Sam yells back, "You sound like dad!"

Dean's eyes narrow at the remark as he opens his mouth to retaliate.

"Enough!" Cas's little voice shouts over the brothers, standing on the cot as they turn to look at him. "I will not be talked about like I'm not here," he warned dangerously, or as much as he could consider, "I apologize for not taking that into account, but you didn't exactly have the situation under control… did you Dean?" His blue eyes glare at him. "And this brother's spat, is not accomplishing anything." Castiel crosses his little arms glaring from brother to brother, "Sam I appreciate your concern," he nods, "However, Dean was right…"

Dean smirks triumphantly, like he had one the argument; his face falling when Castiel's eyes meet his.

"I am not an infant, but there was no need for you to talk to me like that, Dean."

"Sorry, Cas," Dean shuffles his feet, looking down.

"I'm sorry too… You're right, fighting is stupid," Sam nods, "We really need to focus on fixing this."

"That would be prudent," Castiel nods, sliding back down to sit on the cot clearly dizzy again.

Dean moves to go to check on Cas, but stays away after receiving a look from the blue eyed man.

"You have any idea why angels and demons showed up?" Bobby asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't say for sure…" Castiel sighs, "Since I can no longer hear my brothers, but I may have a clue."

The three men share a look, "Care to elaborate there?" Bobby shakes his head.

"We need to talk to Crowley."

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please and Thank you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you all for sticking with this etc... This writers block B.S. is killing me! (Sometimes it's just a matter of being in the mood to sit down and write) Which should not be as hard as it has been, but again Thank you all for everything!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sam set up everything in the little part of the basement that was in front of the panic room's door, just to be on the safe side. Plus Cas had a knack for asking all the right questions, so it wouldn't be fare to exclude him. As soon as everything was in place, along with the other various precautions, Sam began the summoning ritual and before they knew it they where face to smug face with the demon himself.<p>

"What do you brats want?" Crowley crossed his arm in annoyance, "Don't tell me it has to do with angel baby, eh?" His gaze falls onto Cas. "Aren't you just adorable," he sneers.

"Crowley," Castiel glares at him.

"You do know I have more important things to do then help you with babysitting duty," he turns to the men.

"Like we'd in trust you with that!" Dean spits at him.

"Always so protective, Dean, really… you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"You have any idea why both the angel's and the demons are after Cas?" Sam asks, getting to the point.

"The angels have been here too?" Crowley looks perplexed as he takes in the new information.

"Yea, we got a visit from both sides the other night," Bobby informs him.

"Hmm… interesting," the suited man starts to pace with in his bound spot on the floor.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean huffs.

"Not particularly," Crowley glares at him, "But I would imagine the angels are worried that Castiel is more vulnerable now, all the knowledge of angels with a small human package. Which would be why the demons would want him…. Plus there's the whole prophecy thing." He adds cryptically.

"What prophecy?" Sam questions, with concern.

"How did he become miniature?" He ignores the question.

"Witches," Sam and Dean answer in unison.

"I am right here!" Cas snaps at them, causing all the men to look at him.

"Aww, someone feeling left out?" Crowley leers.

Castiel shoots the demon a death glare, "To answer your question Sam, the prophecy he's referring to speaks of a fallen who, while young, loved a human," his blue eyes flicking to Dean's briefly, "Forsaking all else including the restrictions of time and the end of days." Cas finishes, his eyes cast down, "I don't know why I didn't recall that sooner…"

The room is silent as everyone soaks in the meaning behind the roundabout terminology of the prophecy.

Dean's the first to break the silence, "So… you're like, what? The secret weapon to stop the apocalypse?"

"It's possible I suppose," Cas nods.

"Only if he stays like this," Sam reminds.

"Which brings us to the real problem here, or have you idjits forgotten that?" Bobby huffs at them, bringing them back on point.

"Quite right," Crowley nods, still starring at the child form of Cas. "You said witches did this?" He looks at the brothers.

"Yea, he got hit," Sam informs him, "We have there book, but it's protected and if we use the wrong spell to be able to read it, then…"

"God you two are so thick sometimes," he shakes his head, "You do not need the spell book."

"We aren't risking Cas's well being," Dean seethes.

"Calm down, fido," Crowley rolls his eyes, "You do want your little butt buddy back to normal don't you? So you can live happily ever after, as it were," The comment making Dean even angrier.

"What do you mean we don't need the book?" Sam's brow creases, "You know a spell to fix this?"

"More or less," He smirked waiting a beat, "I suppose I really do need to spell it out for you…" he sighed.

"Get on with," Bobby griped, "This run around his making my head spin."

"Most lore and fairy tales are centered around witches, while much of the main stream forms have been watered down and Disney(ed) up, there is still some truth to the magic. It's quite simple really."

All the demon gets are blank stares of confusion as they try to figure out what he's talking about.

"Don't hurt yourselves," he chuckles dryly, "That's all you boys are getting out of me, unless of course you care to make a deal," Crowley smirks devilishly.

Before Dean can even move to speak, Bobby breaks the seal that binds Crowley.

"I take that as a no… tootles!" The demon disappears.

"We don't need you doing any more foolish self-sacrificing, we got some information and we'll go on that."

"Bobby is right, Dean," Cas tells him solemnly, "Crowley told us what we need to know, even if it may be a bit indirect."

"Great," Dean huffs in exasperation, "So what are we supposed to do now? Sit around watching cartoons until we figure out what stupid thing we have to do to break this spell."

"It's worth a try," Sam shrugged, "He made it sound like it's a common thing with in most fairytales, so that's gotta be something."

"Wonderful, I'm glad your excited about this Samantha," he jibes.

"Really, Dean," Sam bitch faces.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cas warns, stomping his little foot as the men look at him in surprise. "I'm sick of all your bitching! Both of you," he tries to stay calm, but it's growing harder, "If that is what it takes to figure this out, then so be it," he snaps. "Dean, your attitude isn't helping anyone. Sam is just trying to help!"

"Cas," Dean starts.

"No!" The kid cuts him off, "Go calm down, I can't look at you right now." He points to the stairs, Dean pausing looking for some kind of help here before stomping away when he gets none.

"Damn it, Cas," Bobby chuckles a little, "If I had ever had a kid, I'd want it to be just like you," he shakes his head heading up the stairs to make some food, as Castiel tilts his head in confusion.

"You alright to be down here by yourself?" Sam asks him.

"Yes," Cas sniffles a little, "for now," he adds, turning back into the panic room and heading to the cot.

"Thanks Cas," Sam says quietly before joining the others upstairs. Dean would probably be in the yard; taking his frustration out on an old vehicle so he figured he'd start reading some fairy tales.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: After this there will be one more chapter... again thanks for your patience... this has been a bitch!

ENJOY! ?

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Dean comes back down to the panic room to find Cas asleep with one of the old books they where researching with. The seemingly older man placing down on the table his peace offering, of a PB&amp;J sandwich, and sitting next to the sleeping 'child' and carefully removing the book from his little grasp. Castiel stirring at the action, rolling onto his side and revealing his bandaged arm that was bleeding through the white wrappings at an alarming rate; Dean staring at the wound as he remembered Sam stitching it up.<p>

"Cas," Dean nudges the sleeping form trying to wake him, "Cas, come on, wake up, babe."

Castiel murmurs a little, his eyes fluttering but remaining unconscious as Dean tries to remain calm. "Sam!" He calls out as he tries to get Cas to wake up when he hears a tsking noise from across the room.

"So this is what the great Dean Winchester does when faced with death," a familiar voice chuckles darkly as Raphael steps out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Dean glares at him with vehemence.

"Just putting an end to a silly prophecy," he sighs nonchalantly, "At to remind you of the inevitable."

"Sammy!" Dean calls again, trying to ignore the dick angel.

Raphael smirking in front of him, "You are all alone Dean, Sam doesn't have your back… he will say yes just as you will. Castiel is slipping away as we speak and I doubt the mortal form will be brought back this time."

"Cas," Dean turns his attention to the small form in his arms, "Cas come on man, I'm sorry you can't do this man…" he licks his lips fighting back the emotions that beg to manifest, "God please…" he pushes the hair of Castiel's forehead.

"You are pathetic," Raphael chuckles humorlessly, "You can't even say I love you, it's not that hard Dean… though it's probably better this way, if you have a regret it may just sweeten what awaits you after you say yes."

"Shut up you prick!" Sam calls from the door, having drawn the familiar bloody sigil on the wall and using it much to the shock and horror of the archangel.

"Cas," Dean shakes him again, "Man, I'm totally gunna feel like an dirty old man here," he sighs before pressing a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips. "I need you, ok and I love you," he whispers, hugging the limp form to him.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asks, kneeling next to the cot with concern.

"I dunno, I came down here to apologize and I just thought he was sleeping but…" he shows his brother Cas's little arm.

Dean holds Cas as Sam checks the wound to find the stitches had been torn out, Bobby pounding down the stairs momentarily relieved that everyone was still there. Sam silently re patching Cas while Dean remains unmovable unless he needs to shift the small body. Luckily there's still a faint pulse, but only time will tell.

Sam talks in hushed tones on the other side of the room with Bobby, filling him on what Dean had said before he froze up. The entire room shrouded in a solemn tone. The only thought running through Dean's mind was the silent prayer that Cas would survive whatever it was that fucking ninja turtle did to him.

* * *

><p>:(review):<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

An: Thanks again guys... I'll probably be working on a new thing, once I lure my muse out of the cave with cookies and pie... (hopefully that works this time) I'm thinking of an 1800's Au/ western(y) D/C... let me know what ya think.

Also this and the previous prob should have been one Chap, but I didn't know when I'd get to this part... the muse must have been generous D

* * *

><p>Dean remains immobile the entire night, Bobby and Sam moving around him anxiously. Each man casting furtive glances at Dean and the ex angel that they're willing to be ok, if not totally back to normal; at least for Dean's sake. At some point Dean begins to drift off, once again curling himself around Castiel's small frame; his head resting against him in order to monitor the faint beating of his heart. Sam and Bobby having drifted off hours ago, the only noise in the panic room is the sound of men snoring.<p>

"Please be ok, Cas," Dean whispers breathlessly, not able to even begin to rationalize what he'd do if he had to bury the ex angel, let alone a child sized one. "It's just a scratch… and the whole prophecy thing is bull shit, right?" he tries to reassure himself.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he holds Cas's little hand as he starts to drift off into a fitful sleep. Dean's unconscious mind is plagued by seemingly pleasant dreams of memories of the 'fun times' he and Cas had mixed with horrifying bits from hell and Castiel dying time after time.

It's well after dawn when he shifts in his sleep, a terrible image of Castiel tortured to death by his own hands searing his eyelids, as he falls off the cot. The shocking jolt of falling as he hits the cold cement floor of the basement more than enough to rouse him from his nightmare; as he blinks around at his surroundings. It takes a beat for him to realize exactly where he is, taking in the sleeping forms of both Bobby and Sam. He grumbles quietly to himself as he stands to slip back into his cot, startled to find that child Cas is no longer there.

"Cas?" Dean asks, unsure if he can trust his eyes at the moment, considering the dreams he had been having. "Cas?" he asks again placing a tentative hand on the bare shoulder of the sleeping man.

"Hmm…" the form rumbles, turning to face him his eyes remaining closed.

"Babe wake up, I gotta know I'm not dreaming here." He forgoes whispering in his excitement, not realizing that he woke up the other men.

"Dean?" Sam questions from the other side of the room.

"Can't you idjits let a man get some damn sleep around here?" Bobby curses half awake.

"Castiel, wake up please," Dean tries again.

"What is it Dean, I'm tired," The familiar low voice rumbles, Dean relishing in the sound as he realized just how long it had been since he heard it.

"You're back to normal," he states dumbly, "Cas is back!" Dean turns to Sam who looks at him with a smile.

Castiel rubs his eyes before blinking into consciousness and taking in his full sized body, "It would appear I am," he states blandly, "Why am I naked?"

Sam's face falls into disgust as he rolls over, "I'm going back to bed, I'm glad you're back to normal, man." He adds.

"I think you kind of hulked out of your kid clothes," Dean smirks, staring at the man in awe.

Cas tilting his head for a beat, "Does that mean you are no longer a pedophile?"

"Guess, not," he smiles.

"Mhmm…" Cas pulls Dean to him by his neck, bringing their lips together heatedly. "I forgive you," he adds as they pull apart their foreheads pressed together.

Dean moves this time bringing their mouths together chastely, "The things I'm going to do to you later," he whispers darkly.

"Sleep now," Cas pulls Dean onto the cot, lifting up the blanket so they can slot together.

"You really are naked," Dean breathes huskily as he slides his hand against Cas's bare torso, causing the other man to hum absently, as he kisses his bare shoulder

"Oh for crying out loud," Bobby huffs, getting up and storming off with his blanket and pillow, "I'd rather take my chances with the damn demon's," he stomps up the stairs, Sam close on his heels.

"Really, Dean," Sam bitch faces.

"God I missed you," Dean breathes against the familiar flesh pressed against him.

"You mean you missed this body," Cas corrects.

"Same diff," he shakes his head chuckling.

* * *

><p>:(REVIEW):<p> 


End file.
